brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO Writing
LEGO Writing is a subtheme of Office & School Supplies. Included are pens, writing kits and other writing utensils. Sets 2000 * 1515 Classic Pen Series 1 * 1516 Decoder Pen Series 1 * 1517 Hieroglyph Pen Series 1 * 1518 Race Pen Series 1 * 1519 Sports Pen Series 1 * 1520 Adventure Sports Series 1 * 1522 Soccer Pen Series 2 * 1523 Arctic Pen Series 2 * 1524 Dino Island Pen Series 2 * 1525 World Pen Series 2 * 2027 Pen Pack Alpha * 2028 Pen Pack Classic * 2029 Pen Pack Dream Star * 2030 Pen Pack Safari 2001 * 1528 Pen Baseball * 1529 Pen Basketball * 1530 Pen Football * 1532 Pen Aquazone * 1533 Pen Mini Figure Faces * 1534 Pen LEGOLAND * 1535 Pen Knights' Kingdom * 1537 Pen Dream Star * 1538 Pen Safari * 1539 Pen Classic II * 1701 Pen Pack Gali * 1702 Pen Pack Kopaka * 1703 Pen Pack Lewa * 1704 Pen Pack Onua * 1705 Pen Pack Pohatu * 1706 Pen Pack Tahu * 1708 Limited Edition Pen * 2032 Pen Pack Space Port 2002 * 1514 Pen Jack Stone * 1543 Pen Belville * 1545 Pen Alpha Team * 1546 Pen Racers * 1709 Pen Darth Vader * 1710 Pen R2-D2 * 1711 Pen C-3PO * 1712 Pen Anakin Skywalker * 1713 Pen Jango Fett * 1714 Pen Clone Trooper * 1715 Pen Gahlok * 1716 Pen Kohrak * 1717 Pen Lehvak * 1718 Pen Nuhvok * 1719 Pen Pahrak * 1720 Pen Tahnok * 1727 Pen Chewbacca * 1728 Pen Darth Maul * 2033 Pen Pack Life on Mars * 2035 Pen Pack Sport 2003 * P1729 Luke Skywalker Pen * 4202113 Coloured Pencils 2004 * P1736 Knights' Kingdom II Danju & Santis Pen * P1737 Knights' Kingdom II Vladek Pen * P1738 Nuju Pen * P1739 Vakama Pen * P1740 Nokama Pen * P1802 Clikits Heart Pen * P3103 Harry Potter Pen * P3112 Santa Pen * P3114 Spider-Man Pen * 4255959 Designer Set Pen 2005 * P1735 Knights' Kingdom II Rascus & Jayko Pen * P3110 Harry Potter Pen * P3505 Knights' Kingdom II Clip Pen * P3509 Santa Carabiner Pen * P3702 Darth Vader Carabiner Pen * KP3101 Limited Edition Pen Set * 4271170 Yoda Carabiner Pen * 4271174 R2-D2 Carabiner Pen * 4271396 Heart Carabiner Pen * 4285957 Santa Carabiner Pen 2007 * P2155 Darth Vader Connect & Build Pen * P2156 Yoda Connect & Build Pen * P2157 R2-D2 Connect & Build Pen * P2158 Chewbacca Connect & Build Pen 2008 * P2064 SpongeBob Pen Set * 67234 LEGO Classic Ballpen with Lanyard * 852302 Gadget Pen * 852336 LEGO Classic Pen & Pencil Set 2009 * 2851070 Jango Fett Pen * 2851126 Darth Maul Pen * 2851134 Luke Skywalker Pen * 2851135 Tusken Raider Pen 2014 * Emmet Retracting Ballpoint Pen * Wyldstyle Retracting Ballpoint Pen * President Business Retracting Ballpoint Pen * Benny Retracting Ballpoint Pen Category:Themes Category:LEGO Writing Category:Themes introduced in 2000 Category:Office & School Supplies